Love you too
by SugarSkullBunny
Summary: Harry gets adopted, he finds a mate, and things happen. I'm not good at this.
1. Adopted

Chapter One

**Warning! I do not own Harry Potter**

_

Harry has been living with his aunt, uncle, and cousin for a long time now. There is a problem though. They don't like him. He is a wizard, and they hate magic. He already knows that he is a wizard because he can feel his power.

He also has an eidetic memory and remembers what happened the night his parents died. His family doesn't beat him, but they do starve him to the point where he is very small and weak.

Right now his family is celebrating that he is leaving for school. They hate magic, but they would be getting rid of him till the summer.

He was in the cupboard under the stairs when he heard someone knock on the door. He was locked in so his uncle Vernon had to get it. "What do you want?!" He yelled at a dark haired male.

"I am Professor Snape. I am here for the boy." Vernon smiled and let him in. He showed him to the living room. There the professor stood in the darkest corner of the room while Vernon got the boy.

Harry tensed when he heard the door unlocking. Vernon opened the door and Harry got out right away. "Lets go Harry. There is someone to take you to school." The poor boy hurried up to get to the living room.

Once he got there, he saw a man in all black against the wall. He walked up to him without fear, but with hope in his eyes. The professor took notice of this and waited for the, much to small for his age, child to speak.

"Are you going to take me away from here?" Severus Snape could feel his heart break at the small whisper the boy managed to force out of his throat.

"Yes, little one. Yes I am." Severus took the small boys hand and had the boy lead him to his stuff. He took the nice man to the cupboard and went in. The man frowned when he saw the tiny room. "Grab your stuff and lets leave."

The boy grabbed his stuffed bear he didn't care about and turned back around. He tugged on the man's sleeve to show him he was done. Snape turned around in confusion to see the boy only had a very old and broken teddy bear. "Is this it?"

Harry nodded his head and that finally broke into Snape's heart. He picked up the eleven year old boy who was the size of a five year old and walked out. Snape went to an alley that no one would be able to see them in and apparated to an alley beside the Leaky Cauldron.

He could feel the natural love in the boys soul and knew he was a Hufflepuff. He was glad. He wanted to be like a mother to him in a way. He wanted to raise him as his own. He decided to go back during one of the breaks and have the Dursleys sign a blood adoption form.

Having his and their signatures on it would mean that he could blood adopt the boy. He couldn't wait so he decided to do it now instead. He apparated back and knocked on the door of the house he picked Harry up from.

The fat man once again opened the door. He looked at who it was and frowned once again. "Why have you brought him back? I get he's a nuisance, but he must go to school." Vernon made it seem like he cared about Harry's education, but Snape knew better.

"I have come to ask a favor. I know you don't want the boy so I decided a way for you to get rid of him permanently." Vernon brightened again and led them in. Harry was terrified when he heard them go back to the Dursley's living room.

Snape sat down on a chair with Harry in his lap, facing away from the people who made his life miserable. "I would like to do a blood adoption." The Dursleys' were shocked by this news. They didn't think anyone would want the boy.

"What is a blood adoption? Also, why would you want to adopt him?"

"A blood adoption is when you mix your blood and the child becomes your literal child. I want him because I have always wanted a child and I know you don't want him." Vernon and his wife said yes right away and signed the paper.

Snape also signed it and shrunk it, putting it in a special place for the time being. He was going to get this done right away. After that he was going to spoil his new son. He left once again and apparated.

Harry was beyond ecstatic as he was going to get a new mommy. Snape carried the boy into the Leaky Cauldron and everything stopped. The witches and wizards felt the presence of a powerful wizard and turned to see a young Harry Potter in the most feared professors arms.

Everyone was shocked into silence while Snape carried on. When outside, Snape put Harry down. He tapped on the right brick and the bricks separated. He grabbed Harry's hand and led him in before the secret door closed again.

Once they were on the other side Snape once again picked Harry up. The boy buried his head into Snape's shoulder because of how many looks they were getting. Everyone had to look and see who the dark and mysterious Snape was carrying. All were surprised to see the Harry Potter.

Eyes watched them all the way to Gringotts. As they entered none of the goblins stared at them and continued to work. Snape put Harry down, but took his hand and walked him up to the counter. On the way he was thinking of what to name the boy.

Once they reached the desk he politely waited for the goblin to notice. After a short while he looked up at the patient man. "What is it you need?"

"A blood adoption." The goblin raised a brow and looked down to see the boy that was hiding half behind the man. He didn't say anything, but showed them to a room with a goblin inside. After the one goblin left the other motioned them to sit down.

Once they did the goblin got right to work. They put some of Snape and Harry's blood in a chalice, though it took awhile to get Harry's, and put the potion in. They watched as the blood mixed and turned Slytherin green in color.

The goblin gave the glass to each of the males and had them drink half. A few moments after Harry began to change. His hair became black in color and got longer. His hair was wavy, feminine, and went to his lower back.

His eyes changed to a black and his features became more feminine than they already were. His eyesight got better so Snape took off and broke the glasses, throwing them away. Harry still looked like a boy, but very feminine.

Snape didn't mind as he cradled his young one to his chest. "Now Mr. Snape, what do you wish his name to be?"

"Hadrian Lily Snape."

"Very well. Now he must take the inheritance test. Place three drops of blood on this parchment." Snape carefully pricked the boys finger and put three drops of blood on it.

The blood turned to ink, which turned to words.

_Name: Hadrian Lily Snape_

_Birthdate: July 31, 1980_

_Mother: Lily Potter (Deceased) (Dominant), Severus Snape (Submissive)_

_Father: James Potter (Deceased) (Submissive), Unknown (Dominant)_

_Godmother(s): Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange__, Remus Greyback, Sirius Greyback_

_Godfather(s): Lucius Malfoy__, Fenrir Greyback_

_Rank: Submissive_

_Mate: Unknown (Dominant Royal Basilisk)_

_Heir(s): Snape estate and vault_

_Potter estate and vault_

_Royal Basilisk estates and vaults (When mate is found)_

_Gryffindor estate and vault_

_Hufflepuff estate and vault_

_Ravenclaw estate and vault_

_Slytherin estate and vault_

_Blocks and Spells:_

_Parseltongue Block- 80% (Will break once mate is found)_

_Magic Block- 60% (Broken)_

_Memory Charm: Failed_

_Loyalty Potion Keyed Toward: Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Weasley parents, Ginny Weasley, Gryffindors (Broken)_

_Hate Potion Keyed Toward: Slytherin, Severus Snape, Dark side, Voldemort, Malfoys (Broken)_

_Love Potion Keyed Towards: Ginny Weasley (Failed)_

Once Snape and Hadrian stopped reading Snape was furious while Hadrian was about to cry. Snape managed to calm them both down after a while. "May we access the Potter and Snape vaults please. I have both keys."

Snape put two keys on the table. The goblin took them and let them to a rickety old cart. Snape put Haid into the seat next to him, but held him tight. Then the goblin started the cart up. By this time every wizard knew about Hadrian's name change and family.

The only thing they didn't know about were the heirs, blocks, and charms. They even knew that his mate was one of the rare dominant royal basilisks. Haid shook the entire ride to the Potter vault. He was absolutely terrified.

Once they reached it and his new mommy helped him out, he clung to the caregiver. Snape felt bad for his baby, so he picked him up and cradled him. The goblin turned the key and opened the vault. "Make sure to put this money into the Snape vault." The goblin nodded.

"Here, this will make it so that you can pay anything without having to come in here." The goblin had handed him a credit card that you would put on a box near the register to make it faster to pay.

They checked the vault over to see nothing spectacular before going to the Snape vault. This had triple the money and much more interesting artifacts. They immediately transferred the stuff in the Potter vault to there and left it open for the next user.

The card was a direct to the Snape vault to make it easier while shopping. They left the bank after that and went out onto the streets. People still stared at them as they walked by, but didn't say anything.

Snape had a tight, but not hurtful, grip on his son's hand. Since they were both dark he sneakily took them to Knockturn Alley. He made sure they weren't seen by any of the light. He guided little Hadrian to a trunk and backpack store first. His little one needed to have something to carry his stuff in.

He went to the back where the better trunks and backpacks were located. They got a backpack made specifically for a Hufflepuff. It was sun yellow with a Hufflepuff patch in the center.

It had an expansion charm and a lightweight charm built into it, as well as a charm to made it so nothing can be spilled or ruined. They bought it and were on their way. They stopped at bookstores, a cauldron shop, and others. As of right now they were going to get him a familiar.

They went to the store and walked inside. They went straight to the owl section. They picked out a snowy owl who Hadrian named Hedwig. She knew her new master was Hufflepuff, and she loved that she would have to take care of him.

They carried everything to their last stop. The wand store. They went to the one in Knockturn Alley called Olive's. Once they were in they were greeted by Olive herself. "Ohhh, I can tell you are a special one. So special that you don't need a wand."

"What do you mean?" Snape was really confused.

"His magic is so powerful that he can do wandless magic for even the hardest of spells." She sent them off and went to the next customer. Once they walked out they had and owl drop a letter off from the headmaster himself.

All it said was that he would have a few special classes since he would do wandless magic and that he was still accepted. Snape decided to be sweet and get his boy a treat. He snuck them back into Diagon Alley and went to a place where they sell stuffed animals.

"Alright little one. Pick out two." He sent Hadrian off and waited for him near the register. When his son came back he had thrown away his old bear. In his arms instead was a big stuffed snake and a smaller one as well.

Snape bought them and they were on their way. It was getting dark so Snape decided to get them home as quick as possible. He put Hadrian's snakes in the backpack, picked him up, and apparated.

Soon they found themselves in the entrance to Snape manor. He walked his baby to his room and opened the door. It was dusty since no one used it, but he cleared it up and used magic to make it better.

It was huge and green. There was a small bed in the middle of the back wall, a couch in front of it, a chair next to that, a desk, and Slytherin markings everywhere.

Hadrian had fallen asleep on the way up so he magically cleaned him up and changed him into pajamas. He set his son down under the covers, kissed his forehead, said goodnight, and quietly left.


	2. Friends

**Warning: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**All inner circle death eaters can speak parselmouth.**

**The pairs in my book.**

**HarryxBasilisk**

**SnapexTom**

The next day, when Snape was up and dressed, the dark wizard decided to have Haid meet the death eaters, their children, and the dark lord. He went to Hadrian's new room and found him asleep, cuddled up to his stuffed snakes.

He went to the boys bag and organized everything. When everything was where it should be he picked out one of the outfits they had chosen. A black and sun yellow dress that reached his mid thigh, black ballerina shoes, and black panties.

He woke up Haid by shaking him lightly. His little one stirred before opening his pitch black eyes. He looked at his mommy for a while before yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, Mommy." Snape's mood lifted even more and he said it back.

"Come on, little one. You need to take a shower and get dressed. I have asked the inner circle, their children, and the dark lord to meet up at Riddle manor so they can meet you."

"Okay, Mommy. Are they nice?"

"Yes, they'll be very nice to you." He got Hadrian up and walked him to the bathroom. He started the shower, told him what stuff to use, and left. Hadrian stripped his clothes and looked in the mirror. He knew his mate wouldn't like him.

He was way too small for his age, his body was extremely feminine, his butt was absolutely ginormous, and his penis was extremely small. He hated it, but loved it at the same freaking time. He got in the shower and sat under the spray for a while.

Once his hair was wet enough, he grabbed the shampoo and put quite a bit on there. He rubbed it all through his long messy hair. After that got rinsed out he did the same for the conditioner. Soon he got to the body wash and made sure clean himself so much that he reeked of strawberries, as that's what the body wash smelled like.

He stepped out and dried off fully before slipping on his outfit. He looked super cute, and at Hogwarts you were allowed to wear anything, as long as it has one of your houses colors in it. It was a good thing that all of Hadrian's clothes were sun yellow and black.

Hadrian went into his room to find his mommy sitting there waiting for him. The man looked up and smiled at his child before motioning him to come forward. Once Haid was in front of him he showed him some potions he would be taking to get his health up.

He took the first one to regulate his body weight to a normal weight. It worked right away and he started to look healthier. He was still very thin, but he was healthy. The next was once for his speech and to soothe his throat. He drank it and it helped immediately.

The one after was to get him at the height he's supposed to be at. It worked like the others, but it only made him as tall as a nine year old, which is still a bit small for his age. After that they went downstairs, ate breakfast, and apparated to Riddle manor.

They quickly went inside to where the rest were patiently waiting to meet the new child. As Snape walked in they turned to look and saw him holding a little boys hand. He didn't look any older than nine years.

"Severus, welcome back. This must be your son."

"Yes, you should all know about him as the word had to have gotten around fast." Everyone nodded their heads and Snape introduced Hadrian to everyone. Afterwards, he sent him off to the garden where the others were playing.

Once Haid got there he saw many children. Once with platinum blonde hair, two had black hair, but one had dark skin and the other was female, and three others that had deep brown hair two looked like brothers, but one was taller while the other was a smart looking female. Hadrian sat down on a clean spot and didn't move.

At one point the blonde spotted a girl? looking down and wondered who she? was. He went up to her? and sat down next to her?. "Hi. Do you wanna join us?" She? looked up and at this point the blonde knew the person was a male.

He looked very feminine and small, but he knew that he'd make a greater leader than any of the other kids in their group. "My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. What's yours?"

"Hadrian Lily Snape."

"Oh, so your Severus's child. That makes more sense." Draco smiled at him before taking his hand and leading them towards the rest. "These are my friends. This is Pansy, Blaise, Crab, Goyle, and Hermione." He said as he pointed to each of them respectively.

"Hello everyone. I'm Hadrian. I'm Severus Snape's son." Everyone gasped and kneeled down at his feet.

"We are very sorry. We didn't know." Hadrian looked at Hermione as she said this.

"What do you mean? Why are you bowing?"

"You are of higher rank than the rest of us. That means you are the leader of our group. We must bow to the leader."

"You don't have to do that, silly. I want us all to be friends. I don't want you all to think of me as some higher being."

"Really?"

"Nope. I would be happy to have some guards though, as I am terribly small for my age."

"Aren't you nine?"

"No, I'm eleven." All the kids gasped at that. How could that be possible?

"Don't worry. I actually was about the size of a five year old when mommy found me." The children rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug. They needed to comfort their leader.

"Don't worry. That'll never happen again." Hadrian smiled and hugged them back.

"Kids, come inside. We have good news!" One of the parents yelled. They all said that they were coming and followed Hadrian into the manor.

_

**Sorry It took so long. I've been moving and things at school have been chaos.**


	3. Daddy

_~Parseltounge~_

The children all went into the house, surrounding their new leader. As they went inside all were shocked to see a brown haired man in his late twenties and a young Severus in his early twenties.

Hadrian was the most confused and looked towards his mother in question. He didn't really understand why his mother was sitting on the man's lap. "Hadrian, children. This is the Dark Lord. He has finally taken down his glamour and I found that he is my mate. I know this may be a shock, but, Hadrian, you have a father."

Hadrian started to tear up and ran to his parents. He hugged them both as he and his mother cried. His father held them both while smiling wide. In the meantime, they didn't realize that everyone left to give them privacy.

They stopped hugging, but kept a grip on each other's arm. "Haid, you and your mother's name have not changed as we are in a war right now. We can't let anyone that isn't loyal to our side know that I'm your father. From now on you will live with me, until you find your mate. He will here about you soon and come searching."

"How will he know about me, Daddy?"

Tom smiled happily at the name. "He will be told. He is a very powerful being and has been searching for his mate since he was born."

Harry was happy. "I can't wait to meet him. I bet he'll be amazing." Tom and Severus smiled.

"I know he'll be amazing to you, baby. Mommy wouldn't have it any other way." Tom cleared his throat. Severus sighed. "Your Daddy won't have it any other way either."

Harry giggled and the couple cooed.

~~~

Meanwhile, a green king cobra was hurrying to the biggest castle in the muggle and magic world. He had urgent news that his king had to hear.

The king of the basilisks was holding a trial at that moment. It was just a stupid human who tried to steal from one if his subjects. Suddenly, the cobra slithered in, out of breath, and bowed.

_~My King. I come with important newsss.~_

_~Then ssspit it out, Ssscalesss. What isss ssso important?~_

_~Your mate hasss been found. They are a wizard and are about to attened their firssst year at Hogwartsss Ssschool of Witchcraft and Wizardry.~_

The king smirked as much as a snake could. _~Make arrangmentsss to go to thisss ssschool. I wisssh to have my mate immediately, but I mussst sssee if it isss truely them firssst.~_

_~Yesss, My King. Immediately.~_ Scaled slithered away and made the arrangments.

Dumbledore, a creature hating man, dispised the thought of the Basilisk being there, but he was the king. He couldn't refuse. He made himself sound chipper and accepted.

The king was more than pleased. He'd have his precious mate soon.


	4. Hogwarts

The king had just made it to Hogwarts. He rathered liked the building, but he could sense and smell a female basilisk. She would more than likely challenge his mate for him. He wouldn't let that happen though.

The stupid Dumbly-man was chattering on. Luckily, he could understand and speak any language. He just rarely did.

"Anyways, Your Majesty. We don't have any rooms quite big enough, so we've made arrangments for you to stay in the Room of Requirment for now. You can make it look however you like. We hope you don't mind."

If snakes could roll their eyes, he would have.

"Of courssse I mind, you old fool. I can sssenssse you hate creaturesss. I ssshall find my own placcce to ssstay. I've heard about your Chamber of Sssecretsss, and I ssshall make my room there. I will be checking on you, the ssstudentsss, and the teachersss while I am here. I mussst find my mate."

He slithered away, leaving Dumbledore in shock. It was easy to find the chamber and open it. He had to use his own magic to make it wide enough for his girth. He slithered down and into the chamber.

The stench of the female was overbearing now. He decided to call out for her and chase her off or kill her before his mate could even get there.

_~Come out, female. I know you're here. Lisssten to your king.~_

The female basilisk slithered out of the mouth of the statue. The king found her rather ugly if he was being honest. The mixes of green, black, and brown were disgusting to him.

_~Basileus Anguis, you've come to claim me as your mate. I knew it.~_

_~My name to you is king! I have come to banish you from these grounds!~_

_~But, my love.~_

_~I am not your love! Since you have defied me, you shall die!~_

He struck at the shocked female, and she was dead within seconds. He quickly put her body outside to rot before exploring. It was not fit for royalty in the chamber itself, but the inside of the statue had an amazing nest in it.

He got his servants to clear everything out and put a couple of things for his nest in. He couldn't do any more as the submissive was to put the nest together. If it wasn't obvious, he was anything but submissive.

Basileus was a giant basilisk. His length was at seventy feet and girth was at ten feet. He was meant to be bigger than the other basilisks. Normal basilisks never reached more than sixty and less than fifty.

He new his mate would be near the forty foot mark. He couldn't help but feel proud at that. After all, the smaller the length, the more submissive the snake was and the bigger the length, the more dominant the snake was. At least, that was how basilisks and lamia's did it.

~~~

Haid and his friends were at platform 9 3/4. He had already said goodbye to his father and his mother was coming with. Luckily, Tom was going to find a way to come over during the weekends.

Severus had Hadrian take his hand as he led him and his friends on. The kids decided to let Haid and Severus have some mother son time.

They went into a compartment and Severus led Hadrian to the teachers private one. It said in the rules that a teacher could bring a single person in if they wished, so they wouldn't get in trouble.

The teachers looked at Severus and the boy weird as they went to the back to take a seat. More of them questioned it when they saw the boy sit on Severus's lap.

Professor McGonagall was the one to walk up to the two. "Why, Severus. Who is this young man?"

Severus looked up and people were surprised to see a young, feminine, smiling Severus. "This is my son Minnie. I met my soulmate and we became young again. I'm surprised you all didn't hear about this. The whole wizarding world is talking about it."

"What do you mean, Severus? Talking about what?"

"I adopted Harry James Potter as my own. His name is now Hadrian Lily Snape. Our last names haven't changed yet. He's also mated to the basilisk king himself. Isn't that amazing?"

The teachers were in shock and took a while to proccess it. "That is great news, Severus. Which reminds me. Dumbledore wishes to have a meeting once we get to the school."

"Oh, I was hoping to help my baby get settled. I guess it will have to wait."

The teachers were loosly crouding the pair. Another staff member called out a question. "Hey, boy. I'm guessing you'll be a Slytherin like you father right?"

Hadrian peeked his head out and the females cooed at him. He was so cute! The boy was confused. "You know Daddy?"

Now it was the staff members turn to be confused. "Yes. You're on his lap."

Hadrian was even more confused now. "What do you mean? This is my Mommy."

Some staff gasped while other cooed and got excited. The first one spoke yet again. "How stupid are you? Severus is a male not a female. He is your daddy and whoever the female he's soulmated with is your mommy."

Severus and others growled and Hadrian whimpered sadly. "I'm not stupid and Mommy isn't soulmated to a female. He's soulmated to a male."

The staff member gagged a bit. "That's disgusting! You are both freaks!" The member left before anyone could hurt him and Hadrian started crying.

Severus was quick to comfort him. "It's okay, my baby. Mommy has you in his arms. Don't listen to that male. You aren't a freak, baby."

Others cooed to him as well until he calmed. This time, a staff member asked sweetily. "What house do you wish to be in dear?"

Haid smiled a bit and wiped his tears. "I wanna be in Hufflepuff! Mommy and Daddy are both Slytherins, but they said it suits me and they'd be proud either way!"

The group smiled and Professor Sprout came up to them. "Hi, dearest. I'm Professor Sprout, the Hufflepuff Head of House at Hogwarts. I would be proud to have you in my house and I'll take good care of you."

Hadrian smiled and hugged her. She hugged back with a big smile as well. Severus was so happy to see how protective the teachers were of his little boy. He was much too fragile to not be protected.


	5. House

It didn't take too long for them to reach Hogwarts Castle. Severus went with Hadrian to the other first years while the other teachers departed with a wave. They met with Haid's friends and gathered around Hagrid.

Hagrid was surprised to see Severus, but continued anyway. Hadrian could tell that Hagrid pushed the kids to like Gryffindor with subtlety. He was really sad when Severus had to leave.

The man kissed his baby's forehead and left to quickly get to the castle. Haid went with his friends on their boat. He could tell Hagrid was upset when he, extremely politley, declined his offer to go with him.

He was placed in the direct center of the boat as it moved on its own. It didn't take long for them to reach the castle, and when they did, Haid felt his body warm up. He'd have to ask his Mommy about that later.

~~~

Basileus felt his body warm very suddenly. He knew that meant his mate was at the school. He turned to Scales immediately. _~Sssearch the newcomersss. Sssee if you can pinpoint anyone who could be my mate. Then bring them here onccce dark hitsss.~_

Scales bowed. _~Yesss, Your Majesssty.~ _The green king cobra slithered away. He would have had to anyway to make sure Dumbledore announced their presence.

~~~

Hadrian was hidden behind his friends as they walked into the Great Hall. Everyone was curious about who they were gaurding. Hadrian was a little scared as he would be the last person up since he was a teacher's child.

Everyone was called with his friends being the last of them. They were all in Slytherin. Men were swooning, checking him out, and making inappropriate gestures. The females were jealous and made fun of him a bit.

Severus was mad, but he had to stay there. Soon, Haid was called up by McGonagall.

"Hadrian Lilly Snape!"

The whole room went quiet immediately. Everyone either recognized their old savior's new name, or were shocked at the fact Professor Snape had a child. They were already shocked by his appearence.

The reason it was old savior was because the prophecy was no longer true since he got new parents. Since then, Ronald Bilius Weasely was named The Boy Who Lived. The prophecy matched him perfectly now.

He was originally attacked, but was left alone when it was told it was most likely the Potter boy who was the savior. The only thing that didn't match was his strength as his magic was just above a squibs.

Haid made his way up and sat on the stool in front of the teachers. McGonagall then placed the hat on his head.

'Ahh, Mr. Snape, or should I say Mr. Riddle. No, Queen suits you the best. You are the queen of all magic England after all.' He heard in his head

'Do you mean because of who my mate is?'

'Yes, My Queen. Now, lets get you sorted. You have little bravness in you, but you are determined. You are smart and rather cunning if you need to be. You don't completely belong in those houses though. No, I see plenty of loyalty and kindness in your heart. I know where you should go.'

"Hufflepuff!"

Hadrian smiled and went to his seat. A lot of people cheered, but quite a few looked at Severus with an anxious look. They were all surprised to see him smiling and proud.

Ronald Weasley rolled his eyes. 'He's old news. It's been proven that I'm the savior. All that cheering and attention should go to me not him!' Of course, he wouldn't say that in front of Snape.

~~~

Scales slithered to where the sorting was taking place and scanned the room. He didn't see anyone worthy of being Queen. At least, in his eyes he should be the king since he was a king cobra and he didn't like any of the possible mates.

He especially didn't like the feminine, black-haired male sitting on the stool. That's when he saw something red. It was a beautiful, in his eyes, girl with a red and gold scarf who was glaring at the boy on the stool.

She looked jealous of the boy. 'Why would ssshe be jealousss of the boy? Ssshe isss much prettier than he.'

He had finally found Basileus's mate. He made sure Dumbledore did indeed tell the children of their arrival before leaving.

_~My King. I have found your mate.~_

The king looked at the snake. _~How can you be ssso sssure about who my mate isss? What does he look like?~_

_~Your mate isss a ssshe, My King. Ssshe is the mossst beautiful and the only one worthy.~_

_~My mate is a male. I can feel it.~_

_~I think your inssstictsss are being ssslightly blocked by the chamber, Your Majesssty. No one wasss prettier or more worthy than ssshe.~_

The king was a little mad at the snake. _~If you wisssh to prove yourssself right, bring her to me. If you are right, you ssshall be rewarded. If you are wrong, you ssshall die.~_

_~Yesss, My King.~_

Scales wasn't worried because he just knew he was right. He followed her scent and waited for her to fall asleep.

~~~

The welcoming feast went as normal. Dumbledore did his yearly speech, but he had something new to add on.

"Students, we have a surprise guest. Do not be afraid and be overly respectful to him. It is King Basileus Anguis. The king of all Wizarding England. He is indeed a basilisk and will be checking on how everyone is doing. He shall also be looking for his mate. I know almost all of us know who he is, but do not speak of it unless the king asks you himself."

Everyone was shocked, but Severus and Haid. Hadrian was excited and so was Severus, but he was also a little sad. His baby would be meeting his mate soon.

The students and teachers ate and then went to their house's chambers. They got their speeches and were sent to bed. Haid was lucky his dorm was with his friends and they made sure he was the first to get ready.


	6. Tiny

**_A/N Not everything is accurate, so just bear with me. Harry is allowed to share a dorm with his friends because he is a teacher's child. Also, Ginny will be Ron's twin._**  


~~~

Scales was quick to bring the sleeping girl to the large king. _~My King, I have brought the new queen~_

Basileus rose up and looked at his servant and the girl who disturbed his sleep. He growled. _~You fool. Thisss isss not my mate. Now you ssshall die.~_

Scales screeched and tried to slither away. He didn't make it far when the large Basilisk caught him and swallowed him whole. _~Filthy ssservant. SSSnowbell, you are my new right hand. You have proven yourssself more than onccce. Go put thisss human back where ssshe belongsss.~_

A female Albino anaconda slithered out of the shadows and bowed her head. _~Yesss, My King.~_ She grabbed the girl and took her to the place she came from. She learned that the girl was a Gryffindor and her name was Ginevra Weasely.

~~~

The next morning was full of tension within the snakes. Basileus was angry he didn't find his mate already. Now he had to go out of the chamber and look for himself. He hated having to go near large groups of humans. He decided to leave after classes started and to stay in the open.

~~~

Hadrian happily ate breakfast with his friends before separating from them. He had Flying with the Ravenclaws first thing in the morning. Sadly, he had no other friends, but he would make do. They were practicing in an open field right near a wall of the castle.

He stayed a short way from everyone else. They all just basically ignored him, but a few Ravenclaws glared at him. He figured it was because he was friends with Slytherins. That or because his mommy was Snape.

He just focused his attention on Madame Hooch. "Alright, students. Step to the side of your broom with your dominant hand over it and say loudly and clearly, up!"

Haid stepped to the left of the beat-up broom laid out in front of him. He placed his right hand over the stick and yelled as loud as he could, "Up!". It was still very quiet. Especially compared to the others. Anyway, the broom came up and gently laid itself in his hand.

The other's brooms were either refusing to move, moving on the ground, or coming up with a force that knocked them over quite hard.

"Well done, Mr. Snape, well done." Haid looked up to see Madame Hooch smiling at him proudly. The Ravenclaws glared daggers at him and tried harder.

Hadrian just kept his head down as he didn't want hate. He didn't have any protection.

~~~

King Basileus was slithering around Hogwarts grounds with Snowbell at his side. All students had left and there were no classes. Except one. It had something to do with enchanted brooms. He guessed it was that flying thing they did.

He was going to ignore them but he got an urge to get closer. He slithered over to where he could see all of them. They didn't notice him somehow. He was gigantic so that wasn't easy to do.

His attention immediately went to the smallest of the group. He looked so tiny and adorable. His body warmed up and he knew that was his mate. He slithered away with is second right by him.

_~What'sss wrong, my king? Did you find our queen?~_

_~Yesss, Sssnowbell. The tiny one isss my mate. We ssshall follow him today and retrieve him after their dinner. Get me the Dumble man in the meantime.~_

_~Yesss, your majesssty.~_ The beautiful snake bowed her head to her king before leaving.

~~~

Snowbell slithered as fast as she could to the idiot's office. She hated this man. He was so annoying. Luckily, she could speak a little human.

The anaconda scared many people on her way up. She could tell the passing period was about to begin, so she took a shortcut through the Chamber of Secrets.

She slid right into his office where he was humming to himself. He was wearing a bright yellow robe and eating what looked like yellow balls. She slid up to his desk and hissed to get his attention.

The old man jumped and looked down at her. "Um, may I help you?"

"Yesss, follow." She said nothing more before leaving through his door.

Dumbledore quickly followed as he knew the basilisk had sent the snake. He didn't wish to anger the beast. Instead, he wanted to get him on their side of the war by convincing the snake's mate.

Snowbell went at a quick pace to her leader. She didn't care if the stupid man couldn't keep up, he was just a pawn anyway.

~~~

Basileus was discreetly following his little mate. He was so sweet and perfect. He didn't know too much about human bodies, but snakes use their scales to attract their mate and, since the boy didn't have any, he decided to look at his skin. It was smooth and pale. It definitely attracted him.

The boy hadn't noticed him, but others did. They just kept their eyes down and sped away. The king didn't care as long as they didn't warn the little one of his presence.

He heard a noise and looked beside him to see Snowbell and a worn-out headmaster. He led the man a short ways away while telling the other snake to watch her queen.

"I have found my mate. You mussst tell me who he isss."

"Wh-what does she look like? I'm sure I'll know."

"Not ssshe. He. My mate isss a male."

The wizard kept in a flinch and swallowed the anger he felt rising up. "Oh, um, well, what does he look like?"

The large, black snake narrowed his eyes at the human. "He isss tiny compared to the other children hisss age, he also has long, wavy, black hair, and has black eyes."

Dumbledore gulped. "You must be talking about first-year Hadrian Lily Snape. His mother is our potions professor, Severus Tobias Snape. Knowing him, he shall be very open to the news."

"Good. I ssshall allow you to leave now."

Dumbledore quickly bowed and went on his way. Basileus went back to following his mate.

~~~

Dumbledore quickly stormed to his office and slammed the door shut. He sat in his office chair with a sigh. Why couldn't it have been Ginny or Ronald Weasely that was his mate? Or at least someone in which he knew the student and their parent was fully light.

He knew Snape was light, but he was still a Slytherin. He would just have to try. He could still convince Hadrian to join him and get the snakes on his side. He didn't know that the task was impossible, nor that Severus was the farthest he could be from his side.


	7. Soulmate

Haid was tired after his first day of school. He didn't have any classes with his friends today and he felt really lonely. He just wanted to go to his bed and fall asleep. Sadly, the boy had to go to dinner first.  


He rushed to the great hall to find his friends. The boy was still oblivious of the giant snake watching him. Hadrian skipped the Hufflepuff table as usual and went right towards the Slytherin table. He sat in the middle of his friends.

~~~

Basileus was in the hallway outside of the Great Hall. He needed to get back to the Chamber. _~Sssnowbell. Grab the Autumn Adder siblings and follow him. Onccce he isss asssleep, take him to the Chamber.~_

_~Yesss, My King.~_

Basileus and Snowbell went back to the Chamber of Secrets. The anaconda grabbed the adders and left. There were four Autumn Adders Summer, Winter, Spring, and Fall.

Summer is a green male with a yellow extra color and green eyes, Winter is a blue female with a green extra color and red eyes, Spring is a pink and orange female with a lighter orange extra color and green eyes, and Fall is a dark and light orange male with a yellow extra color and yellow eyes.

**_(If you look up Autumn Adder you can easily find the ones I'm talking about.)_**

They slithered into the Great Hall and kept hidden. They had their eyes stuck to their queen. He was radiant. They could see why he was chosen as queen simply for his looks alone.

~~~

Haid had finished his meal about five minutes ago. His friends were talking about their classes with Hadrian making a comment or two. He then yawned which caught all of their attention.

"We should be heading to bed now. Hadrian is tired and we all need plenty of sleep to be our absolute best tomorrow." The group agreed and escorted their leader to bed.

~~~

Snowbell smiled as much as a snake could. She and the others hid as the students passed and followed behind quickly. They had to keep near him.

~~~

Severus shook his head. He could have sworn he saw a large, white snake following his baby. The male shrugged. Even if that were true, he knew his child would be alright.

~~~

The snakes waited half an hour before all of the children were deep asleep. They then snuck up to the smallest of the group and used their magic to lift him and make him invisible.

Without a sound, they hurried from the room and went towards the abandoned bathroom. That's where they uncovered the boy and went down the pipe.

~~~

Basileus was getting more impatient. He had ordered all snakes to the Forbidden Forest to hunt. Most of them were getting rid of the acromantulas. Anyway, the giant snake was alone.

His giant, black body was spread across the cavern and his red plume kept rippling in anticipation. That's when he felt his body warm. His little submissive was in the chamber.

First, he saw the Adder siblings, then he saw Snowbell, and that's when he saw the tiny figure behind them. He looked so fragile and sweet.

_~Go. I wisssh to be alone with my queen.~_

The others nodded their heads and left after placing Hadrian down. Basileus was thrilled he finally had his love. He couldn't wait till he was sixteen and he could transform him.

~~~

Haid woke up to a cold floor. He could tell he hadn't been asleep that long. It was still only about ten-thirty. He shivered as the cold got to him, but he was quickly warmed by that same feeling he got when he first arrived.

He opened his eyes slowly and began to get up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in some sort of chamber. It had Snakehead statues coming up from some water that framed the pathway he was on.

His eyes followed them and he gasped. There was a large statue at the end. It was the head of an elderly man, but that wasn't what made him gasp. It was the giant, jet black basilisk in front of it.

The beast was staring at him intensely. Was this his mate?

_~Hello, little one.~_

The boy gasped at the deep voice. He looked around before deciding it was indeed the snake's voice. _~Um, h-hello. I'm Ha-hadrian. Wh-hat'sss your n-name?~_

Haid could have sworn the basilisk smiled. _~I am Basssileusss, King of the England Wizarding World.~_

Haid gasped. _~You are my mate! I thought you were!~_

Basileus chuckled. _~My dearessst love, I have waited cccenturiesss for you. You are beautiful.~_

The small male giggled. His eyes went to his mate's body. He couldn't help but notice his scales seemed to be moving. They glimmered amazingly in the dim lighting and he could see how powerful and muscular he was.

Hadrian blushed. He swore Basileus was trying to flirt with him.

~~~

Basileus was doing just that. He was trying to show that he was strong and handsome. He hissed in approval when he saw his little queen blush.

_~You are handsssome, my king. I can't wait to ssspend more time with you.~_

_~And you will. I don't want you to be away for too long. I ssshall be following you to cccertain classesss.~_

_~Alright. I can't wait till Mommy and Daddy meet you! My friends too!~ Hadrian then thought of something. ~Umm. Basssileusss, how did I get here?~_

Basileus decided to tell the truth to the small one. _~My firssst, Sssnowbell, brought you after you fell asssleep. My bessst ssspiesss helped her.~_

Hadrian was a little shocked. _~Ssso, you basssically had me kidnapped.~_

The king froze. He hadn't thought of it that way. _~Yesss, I sssuppossse you're right.~_

Haid giggled. _~ It'sss alright. I don't mind.~_ The human yawned and stretched right after he said that sentence.

Basileus cooed. _~Come, my little love. Follow me.~_

Haid mindlessly followed the gigantic serpent. He saw the mouth of the statue open and followed Basileus inside. The Hufflepuff was behind his mate because the cavern wasn't big enough for him to walk beside him.

He was slowly brought to a huge room. It had what he assumed was a nest. It was very plain, but it would do. The king had already curled into it and took the whole thing up. His body was spilling over the edges.

Hadrian was confused about where he would sleep. Then, his mate picked him up by the back of his pajama shirt and put him near his head. Haid blushed but laid down.

Basileus put a blanket over him and laid his head directly next to his queen. Hadrian opened his eyes just long enough to lay a kiss on the basilisk's face before falling asleep.

The serpent smiled as much as he could and fall asleep as well.


	8. Morning

**_For when anybody is speaking in parseltongue, the elongated 's' sounds are what anyone who cannot understand parseltongue hears. For those who can, it just sounds like a normal 's'. However, when speaking in English the 's' sound does sound elongated._**

Haid woke up from the best sleep he's had in years. All night he was warm and felt safe. He opened his eyes to stone walls and scales. He quickly sat up but soon remembered where he was and why he was there.

He was still on top of his giant mate, cuddling up to the side of his head. Basileus suddenly opened his eyes. His pupils shot to Hadrian and his head rose to the ceiling. The boy squeaked and fell back in surprise at the quick movement.

The basilisk's eyes widened with worry and he moved his head back down to his mate. "Are you all right, my love?"

Hadrian blushed. "Why, yes. You just shocked me I guess and- Wait a second. You speak English?"

Basileus smirked and seemed to puff out his chest with vast pride. "Indeed I can. I can ssspeak all languagesss. It isss the only way for me to be able to communicate to othersss."

Haid giggled. "That's very impressive. I could never learn all those languages."

Basileus's plume spread in pride at the praise and chuckled at the statement following. "Onccce you are turned when you are sssixteen and I have mated and claimed you asss my own, you ssshall naturally know all languagesss as well. You are my queen after all. You help make all big decccisssionsss."

Hadrian was bright red when his mate talked about mating and claiming. However, he was shocked and amazed that after all that he'd be able to speak all languages.

"I can't wait for us to be officially mated! My whole life all I've wanted was for someone to love me. Mommy and Daddy love me enough, but, even at eleven, I want a romantic relationship."

Basileus had his smile across his face as he listened. _~I'm glad you are ssso willing to be mated to a basssilisssk. Many would run ssscared.~_

_~Yesss, well, I don't judge a book by itsss cover.~_

Basileus trilled happily before leaning down and nuzzling the small human. Right about then Snowbell came in.

_~Sssory to bother you, Your Magessstiesss. All sssnakesss have come back. They have brought plenty of food as a feassst for chasssing away the lassst of the acromantulas.~_

The kind wasn't too bothered but he did sigh before, reluctantly, lifting his head up. _~Thank you, Sssnowbell. We ssshall be out sssoon. You are disssmisssed.~_

The anaconda bowed to her leaders before leaving.

The basilisk then turned his head back to Hadrian. _~It'sss ssstill early. You will have enough time to meet the sssnakesss if you wisssh.~_

_~I would love to meet them.~_

_~I'm glad to hear that. One thing I will have to tell before we go out there isss that there are quite a few orphansss. Not as many as there usually is, but still. I'm only telling you thisss becaussse I take any and all orphansss and, even before you are even turned, they will think of you asss their mother.~_

Haid's face lit up and he squealed happily. He then hugged the gigantic male. _~I would be more than happy to be their mother.~_

Basileus was overjoyed that his mate approved. _~I'm ssso delighted you agree. Fair warning, they will mossst likely not want to be far from you.~_

Hadrian's mood never faltered, if anything it kept getting better and better. _~I will take them everywhere. How many are there right now?~_

_~Three at five monthsss old, one at ssseven monthsss, one at a year, and two at one year two monthsss old. A total of ssseven. Three femalesss and four malesss. They ssshould all attach to you very quickly.~_

The small human was doing circles with joy. _~I already love them. What are their names and what do they look like?~_

_~The youngesst three are vipersss Fern, Flower, and Blue. Fern isss a male who isss brown with brown ssspotsss, Flower isss a female, all green, and Blue isss a white male with brown spots and a brown undertone.~_

Basileus took a small moment to look at his mate. He loved seeing Hadrian so happy. _~Of the middle two, the younger is a garter sssnake, and the other isss an Elapid sssnake. The garter isss a male named SSSlick. He'sss black and yellow ssstriped. The other isss a female called Cougar. SSShe'sss brown with darker brown stripes.~_

_~They all sound so unique.~_

_~Yesss. The eldessst two, however, look almost exactly alike. They are Aniliusss sssnakesss. The female isss red and the male isss orange, both with black ssstripesss. The female isss Cherry and her brother isss Pumpkin.~_

Haid was bursting with excitement. _~If it'sss not too much of a hasssle, I would like to meet them firssst.~_

The king was happy to agree to any wish his mate had. _~Of courssse, My Dearessst. I'll asssk Sssnowbell to bring them in.~ He cleared his throat before yelling, ~Sssnowbell, come!~_

Within seconds she was there. _~I wisssh for the orphansss to be brought in. Your Queen wantsss to meet them firssst.~_

_~Right away, SSSiresss.~ _She bowed before leaving in a hurry.

_~I really hope they like me.~_ The basilisk looked at the boy who had a worried look on his face.

_~They have been wanting a mothersss love sssinccce their parentsss either died or left them. They ssshall adore you.~_


End file.
